


(podfic of) Aftereffects

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovery, post-season3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of Dira Sudis' story.</p><p>Author summary: Stiles lives with the aftereffects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftereffects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184501) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> I loved this so much, I couldn't help but recording it straight away. ♥
> 
> Giving it to verity, since she capslocked the original. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I was perhaps trying to post the 1 millionth work to the Archive? But we flipped over while I was still exporting and uploading, so no dice. 

**Duration** : 9:50mn  
 **Size** : 9MB

**[Download the mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7fy48533a8ny8a1/aftereffects.mp3) **

Or you can listen right here:  



End file.
